When First Love Ends
by Amutia Putri
Summary: Saat itu angin berhembus. Aku hanya melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan menjauhiku dan syal merahnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Saat itu aku menyadari hal yang selama ini aku berusaha menyangkalnya. Aku ternyata mencintainya. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Cinta pertamaku… berakhir.


**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: AU, OOC, Sasuke POV**

**Amutia Putri present****s**

**When First Love End**

**Chapter 1 Uchiha Sasuke**

Berbalut syal berwarna merah, gadis dengan rambut sewarna sakura itu berdiri membelakangiku. Aku berdiri beberapa meter darinya, sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku langkahkan kaki, suara sepatuku yang beradu dengan salju membuat gadis berambut panjang itu berbalik. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena udara yang dingin dan seulas senyum tipis terpampang di sana. Tapi matanya tak bersinar seperti biasanya, matanya sembab, dan itu karena diriku.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dia tidak menghampiriku seperti biasanya, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia menjaga jarak dariku. Bukan salahnya dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Soal tadi…" jawabku menggantung. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku takut menyakitinya. Aku masih ingat saat di kelas tadi, dia tiba-tiba menangis dan aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Tidak, sebenarnya aku tahu. Aku tahu perasaan Sakura padaku.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, tapi aku serius. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu," ujarnya lirih.

"Aku tahu itu," jawabku sembari menelan ludah. Entah mengapa tenggorokanku tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Sasuke-kun… kau anggap aku ini, sebagai siapa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan beberapa langkah mendekatiku. Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang bergetar. Aku ingin menenangkannya, tapi sesuatu yang ada dalam diriku menahanku untuk melakukannya.

"Sahabat… tentu saja." Aku tidak tahu apakah jawaban ini bisa membuatnya mengerti atau malah membuatnya memjauhiku.

Dia menarik napasnya dengan dalam. "Aku rasa tidak ada harapan," ujarnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh aku tidak ingin membuat dia menangis.

"_Ne_… Sasuke-kun, _daisuki_," ucapnya berlinang airmata. Aku… bagaimana aku harus membalasnya.

"Sakura, aku… Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, maaf…" Akhirnya aku katakan juga "Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku-"

"Ah… benar juga," tiba-tiba ia membuka suara, "Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan. Mana mungkin kau mencintaiku," dia mengatakannya sembari tersenyum hambar. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke. Aku akan melupakanmu dan perasaan ini."

Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Bahkan dia tidak memanggiku seperti biasanya. Tidak, aku tidak mau seperti ini.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Aku raih tangannya yang mungil itu, aku bisa merasakannya bergetar. "Aku tidak mau kau menjauhiku," ucapku dengan lantang, berharap gadis ini mengerti. "Aku ingin kita tetap bersahabat." Aku memohon sepenuh hati. Aku tahu aku egois tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin Sakura menjauhiku.

Dia berbalik menatap mataku dalam. "Baiklah…" ujarnya lirih. "Tapi, bolehkah aku tetap menyimpan perasaan ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," ucapku mantap. Syukurlah dia tidak menangis lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari tersenyum walau tipis. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti." Dia berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya ringan.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Setelah ini upacara penutupan dan aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya selama beberapa minggu.

=0=

Januari tahun baru dan sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Aku melangkah dengan cepat menuju ruang kelas sembari menghembuskan napas yang mengeluarkan uap. Dingin sekali.

"Pagi Sasuke," sapa Sakura dari tempatnya duduk. Tumben sekali dia sudah datang.

"Pagi. Tumben datang pagi," kataku sambil menggantungkan tas di samping meja tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Oh, hanya bangun lebih pagi," jawabnya sambil membelakangiku. Sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ada tugas?" tanyaku sembari menjulurkan leherku, mencoba mengintip dari bahunya.

Dia berbalik dengan cepat. Dan saat itu pula aku menyadari sesuatu yang mengejutkanku.

"Bukan, aku cuma menulis cerpen," jawabnya dan aku tidak begitu menanggapinya.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" tanyaku dengan nada tak percaya sambil menunjuk rambutnya.

Dia menyentuh rambutnya yang kini panjangnya hanya sebahu. "Oh ini, aku memang sengaja."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemarin aku nonton anime dan melihat salah satu tokohnya berambut pendek," ceritanya. "Dan aku piker kenapa aku tidak memotong rambutku saja. Dan aku rasa hasilnya cukup bagus, aku tidak terlihat aneh kan?"

"Iya,' jawabku mengiyakan saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengannya tapi dia sepertinya sudah larut kembali ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Padahal sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi dia sepertinya tidak begitu peduli padaku. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan sih?!

"Ah! Sakuraaa… apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja datang sudah mengganggu pendengaranku dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura.

"Aduh, Ino… tidak perlu terkejut begitukan?" desah Sakura sambil menatap dengan sedikit sebal pada Ino.

"Tapi kamu sangat menyukai rambut panjangmu itu kan? Aku tahu sejak SMP kamu selalu merawatnya," ujar Ino sambil duduk di samping Sakura. Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau Sakura sangat menyayangi rambutnya. Lalu kenapa ia memotongnya sependek itu?

"Jangan-jangan kau… patah hati ya?" Tebakan Ino membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Aku bisa mendengar Sakura tertawa. "Kau bodoh ya? Aku patah hati karena apa coba?"

"Biasanya perempuan kan seperti itu," jawab Ino. "Perempuan setelah patah hati akan memotong rambutnya sebagai pertanda kalau dia ingin melupakan orang yang sudah membuatnya patah hati."

Sakura… apa itu benar? Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya suara Sakura mengembalikan kesadaranku. "Mungkin memang benar. Tapi yang pasti aku merasa berbeda setelah memotong rambutku, dan ini terasa lebih nyaman."

Bel pagi menghentikan perbincangan mereka dan kelas mulai dipenuhi murid-murid

=0=

"Sebentar lagi kita ujian lalu kita akan berpisah," ucapnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya tinggi. "Tidak terasa ya, sudah hampir dua tahun kita kenal dan sekelas," tambahnya.

"Hati-hati nanti kau terpeleset," ujarku mengingatkan.

"Tidak akan. Aneh kau perhatian seperti itu Sasu-ke!" dan diapun terpeleset. Dengan sigap aku menangkap tubuhnya yang jatuh ke arahku. "Hhh… baru saja aku ingatkan,"desahku sambil menopang badan Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam, dan kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Hening.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun, _aishiteru_," ucapnya lirih, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas dengan jarak kami yang begitu dekat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan dia mulai menangis.

"Sakura, aku… tidak siap untuk mengatakannya." Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku takut membuat sahabatku menangis lagi, itu membuatku terluka. Tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Aku memeluk Sakura dengan lembut, agar dia tidak pergi dan mau mendengarkanku. "Sahabat adalah segalanya bagiku."

Aku menarik napas dalam. "Aku tidak siap mengatakannya karena… Aku takut melukaimu dengan sikapku. Aku tidak bisa serius terutama dalam cinta. Tapi percayalah aku serius saat membicarakan masalah ini denganmu, Sakura." Aku mempererat pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan Sakura mulai terisak.

"Sejujurnya, aku senang berbicara denganmu, aku senang mendengar candamu, aku suka saat kau tersenyum… _It's make my day_." Lirih kukatakan itu, karena sungguh hal yang paling ingin ku jaga darinya adalah senyumnya. Senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hatiku, membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Aku takut untuk mengatakan ini semua, aku takut kau akan marah padaku dan membuat persahabatan kita hancur. Bagiku, sahabat sangat berarti, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan." Aku mengatakannya juga. "Maaf… Sakura."

Dia berbalik dan mendorong badanku pelan. "Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal?" tanyanya lirih. "Saat aku bilang aku ingin melupakanmu… Kenapa baru sekarang?!"

Aku berdiri terpaku. "Aku takut. Maafkan aku…"

Aku bisa mendengarnya menarik napas. Ku coba memandang wajahnya. Dia tersenyum tapi air mata masih tetap mengalir dari mata emeraldnya. "Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini salahku, bukan salahmu."

Aku coba meraihnya, tapi dia menjauhiku. "Ini salahku, tidak mengatakannya lebih awal. Maaf…" Air mata Sakura turun lebih cepat dan deras, aku hanya bisa melihat pundaknya yang naik turun.

"Sakura…" Aku coba mendekatinya kembali.

"Hiks… Ini terlalu menyakitkan." Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, masih menangis.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang melihat Sakura seperti itu.

"Kau bodoh! Sampai kapan kamu ingin menyiksaku hah?!" Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sasuke. Aku bisa menerima kejujuranmu, meskipun itu menyakitkan." Dia terseyum kecil. "Mungkin aku memang perlu waktu untuk menata perasaanku. Dan memang benar ya, seorang perempuan dan laki-laki tak bisa benar-benar bersahabat, kecuali salah satu diantara mereka memiliki perasaan cinta."

Sakura berbalik memunggungiku. "Sayonara… Sasuke-kun."

Saat itu angin berhembus. Aku hanya melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan menjauhiku dan syal merahnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Saat itu aku menyadari hal yang selama ini aku berusaha menyangkalnya. Aku ternyata mencintainya. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat.

Cinta pertamaku… berakhir.

**To Be Continue**

Author Note: Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fanfic akhirnya... jadi juga fanfic perdana (?) ini. Sebenernya kalau nggak diminta bikin fanfic oleh temen aku yang juga author di sini, aku nggak baka nulis fanfic lagi kayaknya hahaha...

Oke back to the story. Mungkin agak aneh karena dari Sasuke POV dan aku juga baru kali ini nulis fanfic dari Sasuke POV, biasanya dari Sakura POV. Mungkin saat baca masih banyak yang bingung atau ada plot hole, kenapa di awal langsung kayak gitu?

Tenang saja, semuanya bakal di jelasin di chapter 2 kok. Jadi tunggu saja.

Oh jangan lupa review dan kritikannya ya, setelah tidak lama menulis tulisan aku makin jelek kayaknya hahaha...

See you in the next chapie :D


End file.
